


Tormenta

by RemyEclair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyEclair/pseuds/RemyEclair
Summary: Una tormenta acarrea destrucción y caos, pero también trae aires de cambio y renovación.





	Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JungNaomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/gifts).



> Había tormenta, Naomi me dice: Regalame un fic de Thorki. Le digo: Dame una idea. Me dice: Tormenta. 
> 
> Se hace lo que se puede. JAJAJAJA
> 
> Sin editar porque es un regalo y la susodicha no considera cambios necesarios. 
> 
> Debería regresar a mis Jojo's >.>

Su temperamento era ciertamente el de una tormenta. Ajustado resultaba ser el título de Dios del rayo. Todo lo que se refería a Thor evocaba la imagen de una tormenta, desde sus sonoras carcajadas, lo retumbante de su voz e incluso su lenguaje corporal. Impactante y rápido hasta para sus afectos, avasallador en su forma de ser. Capaz de ganar amistades con una mera sonrisa, una palabra o un gesto. Su apariencia física en cambio, era más similar con el sol de verano. Colores fuertes y llenos de luz, desde su rubia cabellera hasta el azul de sus ojos. Su tez pálida podía ser comparable con los tonos cálidos de la tierra. Pero Thor no era nada más ni nada menos que la imagen del cielo que todo lo abraza sin dejar nada escapar. Incluso su ira, fácilmente incitada en un chispazo incontrolable, arrasaba todo a su paso. Dejando un sendero de destrucción frente al cual Midgard y el resto de los 9 reinos debían de sobrellevar. 

 

Thor Odinson, era el cielo en tormenta en su furia, y nunca nada podría cambiar este hecho. Milenios pasarían, enseñanzas serían impartidas crueles y gentiles en igual medida, y quizás una semblanza de madurez llegaría a él. Pero Thor no podría cambiar nunca la rapidez con la que su furia y sus pasiones le llevaban. 

 

Porque si bien su furia era pasional, personal y complementamente dominante, no era la única manera de incitar a aquella tormenta. 

 

No, Thor era Dios del Rayo y personificación de la tormenta, no por su ira. No por sus actos y forma de ser. Sino por sus pasiones.    
  
La pasión del Dios Asgardiano era aquello que quemaba con rapidez. El motivo por el cual le era tan incontrolable el contenerse. Como el rayo que una vez a elegido su blanco caerá sin control, su pasión tiene un solo objetivo y un sólo foco. Su ira buscaba la destrucción inmediata de su blanco. Pero su pasión… Oh… Su pasión.

 

Su pasión traía enfoque. Traía constancia y adoración. Traía el viento huracanado que ignoraba todo cuanto se encontraba en su camino. No había resistencia posible frente a tal fuerza de la naturaleza. En la cama o en su afecto, Thor podía someter al más testarudo de los seres con una devoción que pocas veces vería el mundo. Juguetón y engreído aparentaba ser, pero su amor y pasión era tan honesta que era difícil de resistir. 

 

Sus sonrisas eran como el sol. Pero quemaban como la electricidad de ese cuerpo. Como un golpe de Mjolnir directo al centro del pecho, quitando el aire de los pulmones y acabando por provocar la caída de las voluntades más férreas. 

 

Loki, en cambio, era claramente opuesto. Incomprendido, ciertamente, muchas veces se lo tomaba en ambas partes como un ser sin voluntad opacado por su hermano. El hijo resentido, el pródigo y proscrito. El señor de las mentiras cuya lengua de plata solo revelaba la flaqueza de su carácter. Malvado, le decían. Cruel, le llamaban. Débil, le titulaban. Pero sólo unos pocos podían comprender la realidad de su ser. 

 

Loki era un hombre de temperamento cruel, en efecto. Pero su crueldad era ganada. Cordial y afable, aparentaba ser. Solamente para mantener una cierta semblanza de paz. Sin embargo, una mente tan inteligente y afilada sufría por ser único. Único en más de un sentido. Y quizás solamente la revelación de su  ascendencia había esclarecido un par de dudas a costa de su sanidad. 

 

Una cosa no quitaba la otra, Loki era un Dios que sufría por su propio brillo. Brillo que solamente unos pocos podían aceptar. Thor era adorado por su similitud al sol y la calidez de la aceptación, pero Loki era repudiado por su distancia y severidad. Solamente el sol podía observar a su hermano y comprender la verdadera belleza de lo que resguardaba aquella piel. 

 

Las pasiones de Loki, su ira y hambre de venganza, quemaban frío. Quemaban con la distancia, el desdén y los planes fríamente calculados para generar el mayor impacto con el menor esfuerzo. Una tormenta de invierno. Nieve que aparentaba caer lentamente y hasta amorosamente para abrazar la tierra. Cubriendo todo a su paso. Nubes negras que revelaban un mero atisbo del calvario venidero. Ese era Loki. La muerte fría que sepultaba al incauto que le había provocado. El gigante de hielo que transitaba los 9 reinos repartía su desdén por los seres vivos de la misma manera. Uno era sometido bajo su escrutinio. 

 

Su apariencia, tan opuesta a su hermano por doble partida, revelaba mucho de su carácter. Su palidez que era más reminiscente a la luna, satélite envuelto en la oscuridad del espacio como su propia cabellera, y cuyos ojos eran similares a 2 astros en una noche estrellada. Delgado, de movimientos sutiles y medidos. La clase de entidad que podría estar mostrándote su cuchillo antes de apuñalarte, pero que en ningún momento creerías que lo haría. Ese era Loki. 

 

Sus pasiones quemaban lento. Como el frío que entumece miembros, que lentamente toma todo de tu ser hasta no dejar nada salvo la sensación de letargo y el vacío que solamente podía de ser llenado con su presencia. Su enfoque total e inequívoco. Reflejo de la pasión destructiva de su hermano, pero tan sutil en su ejecución que era capaz de tomarte por sorpresa hasta el llegar al punto de decir: Oh… Ahí estás… He estado esperando por tí toda mi vida. 

 

Y en ese instante, ya era demasiado tarde. 

 

Pero así como Loki hacía caer gente bajo su yugo, también así él era de constante en su pasión. Dominando totalmente el terreno y guardando celosamente bajo su manto helado a quién él deseaba y atesoraba. 

 

Thor te vería ser libre y feliz, con o sin él, amándote con pasión y sacrificio. 

 

Loki, en cambio, te poseería totalmente. Celoso, determinante, agresivo en su dominio e incapaz de dejar ir una vez había elegido. 

 

Tal para cual eran ellos, o eso le gustaba pensar al rubio. Pocas veces Thor Odinson se permitía filosofar de esa manera. Usualmente dedicado a pensamientos fugaces, fácilmente se distraía con las responsabilidades de su rol. Sin embargo, siempre había un espacio dedicado a Loki. 

 

Loki, con su apariencia Aesir o con sus rasgos de gigante, siempre ocupaba un lugar para en sus pensamientos. Y ahora, viéndole pasear en su segunda piel, con su ser real que contaba con ojos rojos como la sangre. Dos rubíes que le miraban tras piel azul adornada con las marcas de su verdadero ser. Sonrisa lasciva que le invitaba a mil y un encuentros. Ambos eran libres tras esas paredes, y los juegos de la corte quedaban de lado en la privacidad del dormitorio. Las tramas políticas dejadas de lado para dar rienda suelta a pasiones sofocadas. 

 

Thor amaba la fría piel, incluso con el conocimiento de que el contrario podría tomar su vida en un desliz. Así como también sabía que podría romper ese cuello con la misma facilidad. Ambos eran perfectamente conscientes de las posibles ramificaciones de sus actos, pero el filo del peligro solo daba valor agregado a sus pasiones. 

 

Loki pretendía estar en control, la sensación de poder le era intoxicante, y Thor no tenía inconveniente de dejarse hacer con tal de obtener la visión gloriosa del contrario encima de él. El gigante disfrutaba de tomar su placer del cuerpo del Aesir. El dios asgardiano disfrutaba de ese encuentro simplemente al tener la visión de ese rostro torcerse en placer. Ver esa piel cambiar de tono entre la familiar palidez y el azul de sus raíces. Aquella voz quebrarse, hasta que las demandas de más llevaban al rubio a empujar al contrario sobre las sábanas y actuar como la tormenta que era. 

 

Los gritos de placer, no eran inusuales, pero eran siempre bienvenidos. 


End file.
